


Present

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Pedro might have a crush on his roommate.Short pedrohina story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Present

The first time it happens, he dumps his dinner on the floor. The second time, he pours water all over the counter. He thought there wouldn't be a third time, but there is.

There's no limit to how much Pedro can embarrass himself when Hinata walks around without a shirt on.

It starts a few weeks after they meet -- the real introduction with One Piece and anime, not the first one. Pedro finds Hinata hunched over the kitchen table in the middle of the night, wet cloth covering his shoulders. He thinks Hinata's asleep, but his head pops right up.

Pedro barely registers his lack of a shirt before Hinata whispers "wait" in Japanese and runs to his bedroom. Hinata comes back and takes the cloth off his shoulders to reveal hot, sunburned skin.

"Por favor," Hinata says with an exhausted smile, handing Pedro a bottle of aloe.

 _He's got big shoulders for such a little guy_ , Pedro thinks. Hinata lets out a delighted sigh as soon as the cooling gel touches his sunburn and mumbles "thank you" in Japanese under his breath as Pedro rub the aloe gently into his stiff muscles.

When Pedro steps back, his sticky hands in the air, Hinata spins and pulls him into a tight hug. Pedro's not that much taller than Hinata, the man's spiky orange hair tickling his face.

"Obrigado," Hinata whispers, leaving Pedro in the kitchen with his sudden gay panic.

Pedro takes Hinata to buy a long-sleeve sports shirt the next day, but Hinata's new-found freedom remains. Pedro's pulling his leftovers out of the microwave three days later when Hinata strolls into the kitchen, freshly recovered shoulders on display.

Now it's not only broad shoulders and a bubbly laugh in a pretty cool guy. Pedro knows how soft Hinata's skin is, he's seen the freckles that dot his neck and shoulders, he knows what it feels like to hug him. Dinner, meet floor.

Hinata offers to share his dinner and Pedro sighs.

It all comes to a head on Pedro's birthday. They don't drink very often, so he and Hinata are laughing on the floor of Pedro's bedroom after two beers. Hinata's dramatically repeating Pedro's favourite anime lines in a ridiculous Japanese accent and Pedro's almost in tears.

All the sudden, Hinata pulls his T-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor.

"It's so hot!" Hinata falls back on the cold wood floor and Pedro watches one bead of sweat slide along Hinata's ribs before his cheeks heat up and he shoves his face into his plush Pikachu.

"Pedro."

Pedro doesn't respond, so Hinata gently pokes his leg.

"Pedroooooo!"

"Wha-" Pedro uncovers his face to find Hinata hovering over him and swallows the rest of his word.

"Why are you hiding?" Hinata asks in Portuguese, and then he pokes Pedro's cheek. "So red."

Pedro curses. You can only have a crush on your roommate for so long before they notice, he told himself, and his time is up.

"You are," Pedro started in Portuguese, but shakes his head and tries Japanese. "Uh ... ikemen desu ne!"

Hinata blinks, goes red and falls back laughing.

He doesn't even have time to feel sorry for his ego before Hinata is back in his face.

"Ikemen? Me?!"

Pedro looks down at Hinata's chest and blushes again. He nods and Hinata laughs, asking Pedro to wait while he put his T-shirt back on. Finally, Pedro could concentrate.

"Do you like me?" Hinata asks. It's not fair how much Portuguese he picked up in a year.

"You're," Pedro gets lost in the reflection of light in Hinata's eyes for a second, "cool. And handsome."

Hinata smiles and the alcohol reminds Pedro how much he likes Hinata's smile.

Hinata reaches for his phone, unlocks it and starts typing furiously.

"A present," Hinata says, turning his phone to Pedro: It's google translate, and he looked up the Portuguese word for kiss. "For your birthday."

Pedro should say no. What if it makes things awkward? It has to, right? But he can't say no when Hinata's waiting patiently in front of him for an answer. His lips are wet and he probably tastes like beer, but Pedro can't wait to find out for himself.

"OK," Pedro says.

Hinata does taste like beer. His hair is softer than it looks and he's obviously done more kissing than Pedro has.

 _Well I've come this far_ , Pedro thinks to himself before resting his hands on Hinata's chest, _might as well_.

If it was supposed to be one kiss, they failed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can't take this crack ship from me
> 
> @whatakeenbean1


End file.
